


Only One Night

by BlueMoon69



Category: Real Person Fiction, cate blanchett- fandom, chris hemsworth- fandom
Genre: Benefits, F/M, Funny, Good Guys, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sex, drunk, frienship, relationship, they are friends, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoon69/pseuds/BlueMoon69
Summary: a drunken night. what happens when you wake up?





	1. Awake

it was almost eleven in the morning. This was the time indicated by the alarm. The light was already high in the sky, and the window, although closed, made a lot of light penetrate. Two bodies, lying on the bed, stood completely naked, barely spaced from each other. the alarm sounds again, and a hand is about to turn it off permanently.

\- fuck ..

a sleepy and feminine voice, groping for the phone. The woman lying in the bed turns over the sheets several times before realizing she's in a hotel room.

Her room.

So far, nothing wrong. It was late, but in the end she had to go back to the set late in the afternoon. she rubs her eyes, makes space between the sheets, and touches not wanting the man's body.

a man.

a naked man.

a naked man in her bed

\- Oh fuck! no .. no ... no!

her voice is nervous and upset and very worried at the same time. she leans over a little, just to be able to observe who the man who was sleeping with her was.

* Please don't let that be what ... *

\- SHIT

she immediately got up from the bed, almost tripping over the same sheets, but after a while she looked for some clothes, realizing that she too was completely naked.

\- Shit! Fuck ... this ... oh my ...

  
* oh my God ... all this must be a nightmare. Yesterday I drank too many glasses and now I'm drunk.  
This is a dream .. I'm still sleeping. Breathe ... breathe Cate *

The man next to her moved, perhaps awakened by the woman's words.

  
\- mh ...

  
He yawned, stretching, then opened his eyes and looked around rather confused.

\- Where the hell ...  
Meanwhile, the woman had recovered the shirt she had worn the night before the opening ceremony. he bent down, leaning over the bed, to watch the woman gathering the rest of the clothes.  
The surprise was even greater at that moment, when he realized with whom he had spent the night.

  
\- Oh my..

  
Cate looked up, and noticing that the man was looking at her, she fell to the ground in surprise, then quickly and awkwardly stood up.

  
* You didn't see anything ... I didn't see anything! all this is absolutely not real *  
\- C..Cate ..

  
She didn't really know what to say but she mumbled something quickly before locking herself up in the bathroom, probably to change clothes.

***


	2. Damn!

she had been staring at the bathroom ceiling for over ten minutes now; it was probably all a dream. Also the fact that he was there.

*** Shit ... what am I going to do now? I can't get out of the bathroom and pretend nothing happened. I can't ignore the problem .. ***

She took a deep breath, then returned to look at the mirror.

  
*** fuck ... I hope it's a dream. My worst nightmare .. ***  
Chris knocked on the door and everything seemed to return to normal. Unfortunately.

  
-Cate? ...are you OK?  
  
Shit. It was his voice.  
He was still there then. He had not left the room ... all this was even more difficult to manage.  
Why hadn't he left yet?  
Well ... of course! He also wanted answers.  
***congratulations! if you don't get in trouble you're not happy! ***

she didn't answer immediately, but continued to stare at the mirror.

-Cate?  
\- A ... One minute!

she answered, taking a long breath, unlocking the bathroom lock and then finding herself right in front of the man.

*** don't look him in the eyes ... don't look at him ... just remember to breathe .. ***  
he had put his pants back on, but he was bare-chested in front of her.  
*** fuck ... where should I look mh? ***

He stepped aside, and she could go and sit on the bed, he had neatly made.

\- I think we should talk ...  
\- Yeah ... I think so too

he replied, looking slightly embarrassed, running his hand through his hair.

\- Yes ... I think it's the right thing ...

  
she said, staring at the man's muscular body.  
*** Fuck! Cate you are a serious person! stop staring at him! ***

Chris cleared his throat and joined her on the bed, sitting at a safe distance from her so as not to create even more embarrassment than there already was.

-then...  
-I do not know..  
\- What ... you don't know?  
\- I don't know what happened ... Cate.

***perfect! Let's start right! ***  
-But ... well last night at the party ..  
-We were both pretty tipsy.

\- Yes, but how did we end up here? and then ... what do you think happened?

  
Chris shook his head as if to tell her he didn't know how to answer her.

Just then, Cate's phone rang and she answered.  
it was her agent.

  
*** Holy shit! you're late Cate! ***

\- I guess you can't talk to me now

  
murmured Chris, looking at the woman with a slightly worried expression.

  
\- my ... my agent ..  
-you are late?  
-Quite. I would say! I didn't remember that I had a date with her!  
\- Cate Blanchett ...forgets a work appointment?

Chris laughed, perhaps trying to ease the tension, and she could not help but smile as a result.

  
-Is there a first time for everything ... even to this kind of things ..

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter also ends here. I hope you like the story, and if you want to suggest something to me, I'll be glad to hear from you.  
xoxo


	3. the night before

_That evening she had drunk more than usual. It was probably the third glass, or the fourth._   
_But actually she really needed it, the people around her bored her terribly._   
_Chris joined her almost in the middle of the evening when she was now trying to avoid someone to escape, and return to her Hotel._

_ *** Shit ... I hope that all this will end as soon as possible. I can't do any more with this buzz in my ears *** _

_\- It looks like someone here is getting bored_   
_she gasps when he joins her and puts her hand on her shoulder in a friendly way._

_-Hey_   
_*** oh finally a friendly face! ***_

_\- beautiful evening not found?_   
_\- Not too much ... it's quite chaotic_   
_\- don't tell me anything_

  
_Cate shook her head, sighing slightly, before returning to look at the boy in the eyes._

_-why?_   
_\- the fans have gone mad. All the girls want to hug me. I am signing autographs this afternoon ..._   
_\- I can understand you very well Chris .. my fans are crazy for me._   
_\- all girls?_   
_\- mostly ... so it seems._   
_ *** well probably the reason of why is also known. Maybe he didn't see Carol ..** _   
_ **wait ... he saw it? *** _

_Chris couldn't stop laughing._

_\- You have some influence on your fans_   
_\- Speak the man who sprays testosterone from every pore._   
_\- Well I could say the same thing about you ... Miss Cate Blanchett._   
_ *** Hahaha! No wait ... what did he just say? *** _   
_\- Well I ... I think they are more fascinated by a god with a hammer._   
_-It depends on which .._   
_ *** oh shit ... he's playing dirty! *** _

  
_Cate blushed at Chris's words, and set her glass of champagne on a table._

  
_\- Oh ... well I guess ..._   
_\- tell me.._

  
_Cate gave him a light pinch, bursting into a cheerful laugh._   
_He too smiled, taking her hand._

  
_-What do you say if we get out of here?_   
_ *** looks like a nice Cate proposal! *** _

_\- do you have a place to go?_   
_\- I don't know. At the moment we can take the glasses ... steal a bottle, and go somewhere else._

  
_Cate nodded to his words, biting her lower lip_

_\- It seems like a great idea. I just hope no one sees us._   
_-Cate! There are so many here ... no one will notice our absence for a while_

_\-----------------------_

_Cate was sitting at the hotel table. She had just finished her meeting with her agent._  
she was so tired and very confused.  
All she was remembering about the previous evening excluded the fact that she had ended up in bed with Chris.  
Someone put his hand on the shoulder of the woman, and this time she knew immediately who he was.

__  
-Hello..  
\- Hey ... can I sit down?  
-Yes of course!  
\- I wanted to show you something ... up last night ...  
***Oh shit...***

_ **°°°°°** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! this is the third chapter! Thank you so much for your support! I hope you will like this chapter.  
In the next chapter you will discover something more.  
give me advice if you want. I appreciate them so much!  
xoxo


	4. the elevator

_They were completely drunk, and it was only two in the morning._  
_They had spent most of the time probably on the terrace, and now they were headed in the elevator._  
_She leaned against him. He leaning against the wall. Both were laughing, even though they didn't understand why._

_\- this is the stupidest thing I've ever heard of Miss Blanchett_  
_\- you say?_

  
_Not even the sentence continued, which he started laughing again._  
_They went inside the elevator, staying close to each other, and placing the now empty bottle and glasses on the floor._

  
_-Your room ... or my room?_  
_-It looks like an invitation to something warmer Hemsworth ... I'm a married woman._  
_\- really?_

  
_She nodded, smiling, wiping tears with her thumb._

_\- I am crying with laughter .._

_Chris looked at the woman in the eye and smiled at her again, placing his hand on her face_

_\- You have smudged makeup_

_he murmured, laughing._

_\- Mh ... and you taste of champagne_  
_\- you too, you know?_

_Cate shook her head, chuckling._

_-I drank a lot less than you my dear. I'm not drunk. okay? maybe ... I just drank ... five ... six ... glasses of .._

_then she stared intently at the now empty bottle_

_\- maybe even eight glasses of Champagne ... But I'm completely sober._

_she responded by leaning better against him._  
_Only then Chris realized that he had chosen the number keypad on the elevator. He chose one at random, returning to watch the co-star of the film._

_\- Do you have vodka?_  
_\- Here in the elevator ... I don't think ..._

_The protagonist of the Thor saga, smiled, giving her a small pinch._

_\- I mean ... do you have vodka in the room?_  
_\- Oh ... well I don't know. We could try to control, you say?_  
_\- I say it sounds like a great idea._

_\- I always have great ideas._

_Cate looked at him more seriously, although he couldn't hold back the laughter._  
_-Do not overdo it now .._  
_-no?_  
_-The idea of vodka is mine!_  
_\- But I'm your supplier!_

  
_she whispered those last words extremely warmly, with a low and graceful tone of voice at the same time._

  
_\- Are you?_  
_\- what?_  
_\- What are you?_

_Cate continued to laugh until she heard the sound of the elevator bell._  
_they had arrived at the 30th floor of the building._  
_however it was not their goal, so this time, she decided to press the button._  
_Chris took a long breath, noticing how he had approached her and how both had entered so much intimacy._

_\- Are you sure you have vodka in the room?_  
_\- I think so, why?_  
_\- It would be a useless journey. You know ... no vodka, no party._  
_\- what the hell...._

_They both laughed, and she leaned against him completely._

_\- You're a prankster! But in any case, isn't my company enough for you?_

_they look into each other's eyes for a few seconds without another word, before both of them approach each other and cancel all distances._

_\- I don't know ... vodka sounds fun_  
_\- Ah! Interesting_

  
_they exchanged a small glance, before their faces were so close that theirs touched for a fraction of a second._

_\- Yeah .. it's for sure._

*****

Cate blocks the video, then puts the phone on the bed and looks at the boy with a worried look.

-Cate ..  
-I ... I don't think I want to see anything else.

she is quite upset and even angry with herself.  
*** Since when you start playing the whore with your colleagues! ***

\- W ... Where did you get this video?  
\- I asked a security friend of mine to see a second camera last night in the elevator.  
Cate arches an eyebrow, sighing heavily.  
\- And they allowed you?  
\- so it seems!

Chris joins her looking into her eyes.

\- Listen .. in case something happened ... I'll ask you to delete the video. We only know it. and for the moment I saw only two practically drunk people there.  
-Yes but..  
-So we end up seeing this video. And then we'll decide together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay here we start to see what really happened.  
write me advice if you want. I appreciate them so much.  
thank you very much for reading my story.  
xoxo


	5. just one kiss

she stares at the screen for a moment and then looks at the man sitting next to her.

***

_He had kissed her at the end._   
_they had kissed._   
_It did not last long, but it was enough to trigger something inside of them._

_-I already told you that you have the taste of Champagne?_   
_\- yes ... I ... I think ..._

_There was a second pause before they both kissed again._   
_It was hot, humid, carefree._   
_Neither of us was really serious. But at that moment, it wasn't important._   
_Cate put her hand on the boy's face as he deepened the kiss._   
_there were sighs. They gasped. Then they parted both confused by what they had just shared._

_-It looks like Thor's sister is getting hot_   
_\- Maybe the brother doesn't hate her ... after all ..._

_they both smiled as Chris slid the thumb of his hand over the woman's lower lip._

_-they hate each other?_   
_\- Just a little_   
_\- she's too hot to be so hated_   
_\- he's too cool to be stupid._

_Chris laughed at the woman's stinging reply._   
_The next kiss they exchanged had the taste of champagne and something they couldn't even classify._   
_exuberance. Maybe they were both getting excited._   
_Maybe they were drunk._   
_lips against lips; their tongues met fleetingly._   
_Another moan, a deep breath._   
_Chris puts his hands on her hips and she lets her hands slide over his chest._   
_their hands wander over their bodies. They explore each other, despite being still dressed._   
_it was the prelude to something more intense._   
_Cate abruptly pulled away when she realized that the man was holding her head in his hands._

_\- fuck ..._

_she murmured, lowering her eyes and blushing._

_-this ... is beyond my possibilities ..._

_she said, distancing herself._

_-Cate .._   
_-Chris ... I .._

_she cleared her throat taking his hand._

_-We're married. I'm married ... and I'm still sober enough to know that if we don't stop now ... we'll make it worse._

_cate was right._   
_If there was one thing that Chris admired of the woman in front of him, as well as her acting talent, it was her common sense._

_\- I don't want anything to happen that ... we could repent._

_the elevator doors opened and they reached the chosen floor._

_\- I think we'll take vodka another day then._   
_-I think it's the best thing .._

****

  
cate turned off the video, looking at the man with a puzzled expression.  
*** so you just kissed. Okay this is good. But one question remains. How the fuck did you end up in bed? have you had sex? ***

-This is what happened in the elevator.  
-Apparently..  
\- Well you're a wise woman. If it weren't for you maybe we would have gone further.  
-over?  
\- Maybe we would have kissed again ... or maybe we would have done it in the elevator.

  
Cate nodded to his words swallowing with embarrassed and embittered air at the same time.

\- You don't have to blame yourself  
-You do not understand..  
-What I do not understand?

-No...Nothing never mind, okay?

  
Chris looks at her seriously and then caresses her face.

-if you think I am so wise ... so why I woke up next to you ... and see if we were both naked?

the guy shook his head, taking a deep breath.

\- Whatever happened ... I don't want it to affect our relationship, Cate. We are friends .. colleagues ..  
\- we probably fucked.  
\- we were drunk! and on normal things, we would have done nothing of this.  
\- from drunk we let our instincts out Chris! Do you realize what this means?  
\- When you're drunk you do wrong things.  
\- Exactly.

Cate was nervous about herself ... and above all frustrated.

\- What are you going to do?  
\- I don't know ... I don't know!

He hugged the woman, trying to calm her, when they heard someone knocking on the door.

*** shit and now who the fuck is it? ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there we go guys,   
let me know what do you think about.  
xoxo


	6. are you...?

they had knocked on the door.  
Cate goes to open, detaching herself from Chris's embrace, noting that the convention director was standing in front of her.

***Oh shit! not now! It looks like a fucking conspiracy against me ***

\- Mrs. Blanchett?

She just opened the door, so as not to show the inside of the room, as a matter of confidentiality, and because she didn't want to show her guest.

-Hello...  
\- Good afternoon, I'm so sorry about the trouble I'm bringing you.  
-Oh ... well never mind!

Chris sits on the bed taking a long breath waiting for the woman to finish talking to the manager.

\- Do you allow me to steal five minutes?  
\- Oh ... well at the moment ... I'm ... I'm a little tired indeed. If you want I can reach you in an hour in the hotel lobby.

The manager took a quick look at what he could see from the crack in the open door.

-if you have a guest ... I can move on later.

***A guest? Shit ... so he knows I'm not alone!**   
**Well, after all I didn't do anything wrong. Chris and I were just talking ... ***

he answered with a small smile.

\- Oh ... no! No ... I was just talking to a colleague of mine. Meet me in an hour downstairs in the lobby ... 

when she closes the door, Chris looks into her eyes.

\- You could tell him that I was in the room with you.

Cate doesn't answer sitting on the bed next to him, staring at his friend's phone again.

-Okay ... let's say that you and I ended up in bed together ..

He looks at her confusedly.

\- What prompted us?  
-The fact that we were drunk?  
\- but in the elevator, we were still conscious enough to stop.

Chris walked over to her and picked up the phone, putting it in his pocket.

-Cate I don't know. But anyway I think it's better to go on. What was was. Let's act like friends, and we close this chapter of which we do not remember anything.

Silence falls for a few seconds.

Chris gets out of bed putting his hands in his pockets with a resigned air.

\- I think it's better that I go. You must prepare yourself to meet the convention organizer.

She joins him putting her hand on his shoulder.

\- Can we see below?  
\- I think so ... and then we have dinner with the producer.

He takes his hand.

\- There's ... a question I wanted to ask you ... but I don't know if ... it's my business.

he murmurs, meeting his gaze.

-what is it about?  
\- see, I thought about it this morning when we talked ... after the turbulent awakening.  
\- Okay ... go ahead.  
-Cate, do you still have ... your things?

*what? Hahahaha, what the fuck ...?

Wait ... maybe he's right. Oh my god ... if you've had unprotected sex ...  
But maybe you didn't ...  
But..you are old now. it shouldn't be a problem ... no? *

Cate does not respond but looks at him with a completely lost air.

\- is it important to know?  
\- Cate .. you know I don't like to ask you indiscreet questions. But I wouldn't want any trouble ...

Cate looks at him more and more perplexed.

\- Chris .. I don't think it's that easy to get pregnant at my age.

*** I really hope this is so .. because I can't handle this thing .. ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the brevity of the chapter.  
I will post the next one soon.  
let me know  
xoxo


	7. the vodka

the evening had been quite boring.  
Cate had talked to several journalists, and now he was looking around with a rather bored air.  
The day had been tiring and unfortunately, it wasn't over yet.  
After having entertained the press, and also some of his fans, Cate, had quietly headed for the exit of the salon.

*** I'm tired .... the press with those idiotic questions: how did you find yourself working with such a sexy guy?**  
**what a stupid question! ***

But someone puts his hand on her shoulder, and so she turns.

-Hey...

it was him.

*** Speak of the devil ... ***

she looks at him and gives him a small smile.

-Hello..

She mumbles making him sign to follow him, so she can talk without being interrupted.

-Everything is alright? you seemed slightly uncomfortable at the conference.  
\- I wasn't uncomfortable ... I was bored

He looks at her, nodding, while following the woman upstairs, away from everything and everyone.

-I'm sorry for the questions you have been asked.  
\- I had to imagine such a situation. Do not worry ... after all, I avoided answering asking dumb questions.

Cate leans on the railing of the staircase.

\- it was definitely worse when I promoted Carol.

Chris looks at her grimly for an explanation.

\- They asked me if I had had lesbian relationships in the past ... with other women. Others, on the other hand, asked me if I had a story with my co-star.

They both remain silent for a few seconds, and Chris looks at her with full understanding.

-They shouldn't judge you as a woman, or for what your orientation may be .. But ... to me ... I don't care. When they told me that I would work with you, I immediately thought: well .. you're going to work with Cate fucking Blanchett. Twice Academy Award ...I admit I was nervous. Well ... not just because you're a beautiful woman, but mostly because you are talented as an actress. I took it as an experience to learn more. Improve myself as an actor ... make your acquaintance.

Cate smiles at those words and takes his hand. He returns the grip by taking a long breath.

\- You're a great person ... and you're so funny! You have been able to put me at ease ..  
-Chris .. you have no idea how this pleases me, knowing that you think this of me.  
\- It's obvious that I think so. everyone thinks so

He approaches her and hugs her amicably.

\- What may have happened between us, when we were drunk ... doesn't count for me. Maybe we didn't do anything, but even if it were ... We have enough respect for each other, not to damage ourselves.

Cate embraces him in turn.

*** he really is a treasure! ***

\- So ... now what do we do?

Chris puts his hands in his pockets and looks at her.

  
-What do you say we try that bottle of Vodka?

Cate winks at him in response.

-Excellent idea, god of Thunder! I believe that nobody needs us here anymore.

********

They were lying on the bed. Both were still dressed, and they were drinking iced vodka.

-Do you think they will miss us?  
-I do not believe. it's very chaotic down there.

Chris hands the bottle of vodka to the woman, and she takes a sip.

-And you?  
\- I ?  
\- Do you already have other projects ... new films coming?

Chris shook his head, sighing.

-I don't know ... well yes, I have something in mind, but I need time for myself too.  
\- sometimes I think about it too.  
\- what are you thinking about?  
-To stop Chris. I'm tired ... and I want to dedicate time to myself and my family.

Chris looks at her with a nod.

-It would be a big shame ...

Cate looks at him handing him the bottle.

\- Sometimes I think I don't pay attention to the right things.  
\- this is your job. Our work. We are actors ...  
\- Yes, but sometimes I think there's something else ... do you understand what I mean?  
\- Yes, I understand you perfectly.

Chris rests his head on the woman's shoulder. Then he takes the bottle in his hand and takes a few more sips.

\- One day I think it will be fun to tell, that I spent the night with Cate Blanchett, drinking iced vodka and talking about existential problems.

Cate can't help laughing.  
a crystalline and sincere laugh spreads through the room.  
He too laughs.

\- I'm serious! Think about the title on the covers of newspapers: Only one night: Cate, vodka, existentialism.

Chris looks her in the eyes and jokes.

\- Please .. it's a horrible title!

*** surely it is better than: Lovers or colleagues? ***

-So you should explain that in the heart of the night, you and I, lying on the bed, were drinking iced vodka, talking about how we will spend our old age with our respective families?  
-It could be an idea!

Cate pinches Chris, still laughing. He runs his hand through the woman's hair, smiling at her.

\- You're a jackass.  
\- I took this quality, from the best ...

they stay in the eyes for a while without saying anything else.  
it was nice to be back there again. Only the two of them, joking carefree.  
Cate half-closes her eyes, enjoying the caress.

*** what the fuck are you doing? Cate! Try to reflect! Don't make trouble ... do nothing ***

He sets aside the Vodka bottle, and then looks back at the woman

\- you smell of Vodka ...

she murmurs with her eyes closed, curling up on the bed.

\- You too, you know?  
-I do not think so...

*** Oh dear ... I hope it's not what I think .. ***

Chris looks at the woman, then lies down beside her completely, enveloping them with his arm, her body... lean and slender.

\- really? ... I feel more ...  
\- What are you feeling?

* no .. heaven ... no! please stop .. *

Their faces have come close once again. She looks up at him, and sees that he is staring at her.  
Then they both get closer. He lays his lips on her.  
She gently returns that kiss without saying anything.

*** CATE ARE YOU ??? CAN YOU HEAR ME? BLANCHETT YOU NEED TO STOP YOU ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter a little longer than usual.  
I hope you enjoy....  
what's going to happen???  
give me advice if you want.  
Thanks to all of you for supporting me !!!!!
> 
> xoxo


	8. more than a kiss

what happened?  
he was staring at the ceiling carefree.  
She wasn't drunk. Not entirely.  
Chris stood next to her and held her hand.  
he turns to him.

-I thought you slept ..  
\- No ... don't worry ...

He nods softly.

\- What are you thinking?  
\- What happened ... Chris...it should not repeat again

she murmurs, sighing.  
they look at each other silently.

********  
  


_He lays his lips on those of the woman._  
_She returns the kiss slowly, taking all the time necessary._  
_The breaths become imperceptible first, then more frantic._  
_it's a warm kiss that doesn't taste like vodka._  
_it is a kiss full of understanding, delicate, but that makes both of them shudder._  
_They are not drunk, but they know that what happened, goes beyond the promised words._  
_Neither of them comes off. She doesn't move, he doesn't stop looking at her._  
_they are looking for complicity, but they discover they have always had it._

_-your lips are velvet ..._  
_-so they say ..._

_the man's hand wanders over the woman's back, but she does nothing to prevent it._

_\- You were the attraction of the evening_  
_\- I could say the same about you_  
_-This golden dress ... is perfect on you .._

_Cate smiles sincerely, taking the man's face in his hands._

_\- I'm just wearing something that sparkles .._  
_\- said the goddess of death, to her brother .._

_She leans over and kisses him._  
_it's a slow kiss, a dance that seems unwilling to end._  
_his lips are moving lazily, the fronts collide._  
_her tongue savors the lips. Research the language of man._  
_it is a silent process. Neither of them speaks. Neither of them tries to do anything else._

_a deep breath. a forbidden kiss._  
_the two languages meet, clash, twist, unite._  
_The blush on the cheeks woman is evident._  
_The light in the man's eyes stands out in the shadows of the room._  
_They don't speak yet. they want to enjoy that moment as it is._  
_The male hand unbuttons the woman's glittering dress very calmly._  
_there is no hurry._

  
_She comes away from Chris's lips to breathe. she looks up at him, and finds him watching her._  
_they are aware of what is happening._

_the next kiss is more fiery._  
_there are fewer reserves, fewer fears._  
_wild, untamed, more lustful._  
_It's not a single kiss. it's a chain of kisses. Many, one after the other._  
_There is no logic, no explanation._  
_Cate slowly removes the tie and throws it on the ground._  
_He undoes Cate's dress, pushing it down._  
_she takes off his shirt, he puts his hands on her hips._  
_There are other kisses._

  
_He drops his lips on the woman's thin neck. contemplate his shoulders, the pearly white skin, smooth as silk._  
_he lowers the bra strap, lays his hand on one of the two breasts and brings it to the mouth._  
_slowly sucks the nipple, licks it, pulls it with its teeth._  
_actions are animals, irrational, driven only by the need to be had each other_

*******

chris squints and approaches her.  
She is thoughtful, and surely she is thinking back to what happened.  
Her thoughts are fragmented.  
But they are vivid.

\- We've gone too far ...  
\- so everything came as a result ..

Cate puts her head on the man's chest.

\- Do you think anyone saw us while we went upstairs? while we were on the stairs?  
\- I don't think so ... why?  
\- I wouldn't want to hear strange rumors about us.  
-us?  
\- As lovers. It's not the cover scoop I want now. It would do no good to either of us ..

Chris kisses her forehead trying to reassure her.

\- Now try to sleep ... tomorrow we'll talk about the rest.

Cate sighs, shaking her head.

\- I have in mind ... everything we've done. it is as if I was passing, frame by frame.

Cate is about to get comfortable and try to sleep when someone knocks on the door.  
He looks at the phone and looks at the time.  
it's three in the morning.

  
\- Fuck ...

she murmurs, sighing.

\- who is this time of night?  
\- what the heck I know!

Chris sighs nervously.

\- Cate don't go ... stay here. If they look for you ... maybe they can try again tomorrow.

  
Too late.  
She gets up from the bed reluctantly, wearing the white terry bath robe.  
He stays in bed and looks at her quizzically.  
Cate just goes to open the door, just to see who it was.

  
It was the convention's programmer.

\- Mrs. Blanchett?  
\- ...

***shit! Shit! okay ... now we are in trouble ***

It doesn't take long for the man to understand that she was in the company.

\- Please forgive me ...  
\- ... tell me ...  
\- Unfortunately I was looking for you and Mr. Hemsworth ... you forgot your effects in the salon ... and I wanted to exchange a few words with you ... but ... but you're gone. And apparently ..

*** Fuck ***

  
\- We'll talk about it tomorrow ... at this point.  
\- Yes ... I think it's ... the best thing ...  
\- good ... good night

Cate closes the door looking at his eyes resignedly.

*** and now what the fuck do I do? ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's going to happen?  
you will know it in the next chapter! Thanks for supporting me!  
I love you!  
comment and let me read what you think!  
xoxo


	9. no worries

_Lo stava abbracciando, ancora assaggiando le sue labbra. _   
_C'era qualcosa che la spingeva così duramente a non fermarsi. forse era sbagliato, o forse giusto. _   
_Neanche lei lo sapeva. _   
_La stava seducendo, baciandola, attirandosi sempre di più. _   
_Forse i fan avevano ragione nel pensare che fosse così irresistibile. _   
_L'aveva afferrata per i fianchi, l'aveva messa su di lui. _   
_movimenti rapidi e frettolosi. _   
_Non avevano prestato troppa attenzione ai vestiti. rugoso, strappato, gettato a terra; in quel momento contarono solo loro due. _   
_I respiri affannosi, le labbra che toccano, il desiderio che cresce, gli spasmi e i rantoli. _   
_Vengono via solo per riprendere fiato. Ma immediatamente il bacio è più intenso._

_è quasi completamente nuda su di lui e le mani dell'uomo poggiano sulla sua schiena, le accarezzano la pelle e la fanno rabbrividire. _   
_Cate è forte, sottile, con una carnagione molto bianca. e allo stesso tempo così dannatamente sexy. _   
_tutto in lei è sexy._

_\- Non possiamo incolpare la vodka ... per tutto questo. _   
_\- no, non possiamo._

_Le bacia il collo, le fa un inchino sul petto, mentre posa le mani sui fianchi stringendo con più forza. _   
_Si guardano negli occhi, lei gli lecca lentamente il petto, e in basso, sull'addome. _   
_Le mette le mani sul seno, stringendole e massaggiandole i capezzoli fino a quando non si irrigidiscono._

_si stanno prendendo cura l'uno dell'altro. _   
_lo fanno con passione e sensualità. _   
_Chris si toglie i capelli dal viso in modo che possa guardarla. _   
_Lei lo guarda e gli sorride a malapena. Sente le dita della mano maschile accarezzare le sue labbra, così prontamente mette l'indice e il medio in bocca, succhiandoli con estrema lentezza_

_-Si prega di non smettere ..._

_lo sta implorando di continuare, di esplorare il suo corpo, di toccarla di nuovo, forse ancora più intensamente. _   
_I respiri sono sempre più corti e più irregolari, gli occhi sono socchiusi, il minimo muscolo della donna è teso. _   
_È pieno di lussuria e, quando gli viene chiesto, risponde senza alcun controllo. _   
_Nessuno dei due ha il controllo, in effetti._

_Lo spread è sotto di lui, facendo attenzione però a non pesare troppo; poi con una mano ferma e determinata, raggiunge la parte interna della donna e la accarezza lentamente, osservando ogni sua reazione. _   
_Mormora semplicemente qualcosa, ma poi si ritrova ad ansimare di nuovo._

  
_ \- sembra quasi incredibile trovare qui .._

_sussurra, fermandosi a guardare la donna negli occhi mentre le accarezza il viso._

_-È qualcosa di nuovo anche per me ..._

_ansima di nuovo, lo guarda di nuovo negli occhi, poi gli accarezza le braccia muscolose e infine mette le mani sulla schiena. _   
_La mano di Chris indugia ancora un po 'nella parte interna della coscia, quindi il pollice scivola lungo la sua intimità, trovandola umida. _   
_È piuttosto stupito._

_-Cate ..._   
_ \- Cosa ti aspettavi?_

_mormora, cercando quasi di giustificarsi. _   
_Scuote la testa e mette il pollice sul clitoride, che strofina lentamente._

_Cate arrossisce, nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del collo dell'uomo, poi prendendo un lungo respiro. _   
_Continua a muovere il pollice con movimenti lenti e circolari, poi con l'indice raggiunge le sue grandi labbra._

_\- certo ... non mi aspettavo questo ..._

_****_

Cate fissa il soffitto, aspettando che diventi l'alba.   
È ancora lì accanto a lei e le sta accarezzando la spalla nuda.   
Poi si gira verso di lui, e l'uomo si avvicina, lascia un bacio sulla fronte.

-Cate ... non ti preoccupare, ok?

mormora circondandole i fianchi con le mani. A quella presa, Cate rabbrividì, ripensando a quello che era successo poche ore prima.

-Come sono andato?   
-Che cosa?   
-Per arrivare qui ...?   
-Vuoi dire ... qui con me?

Cate annuisce, prendendogli la mano.

\- Forse ho fatto sesso con te forse due volte, e non so se sentirmi umiliato, arrabbiato con me stesso, spaventato o eccitato.

\- Ho notato che hai un po 'di confusione in testa._  
_

-perché non sei confuso?   
\- un po '... in effetti.

*** cazzo cate ... in che casino ti sei messo adesso? ***

Chris le è sempre vicino e cade con le sue labbra sulle sue labbra, lasciando morire un bacio.

  
*** Cate fermalo! Stai aggravando sempre di più la situazione! e questa volta non sei nemmeno ubriaco ***

**  
**Contrasta rapidamente il bacio e appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla.

  
\- E ora che facciamo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the absence, but I was very busy.  
I hope you like it, despite being short.  
update as soon as possible.  
xoxo


	10. memories

_Cate tremava. è leggermente sudata e la pelle appare sempre più arrossata. _  
_Chris è ancora su di lei ed esplora lentamente la sua intimità con la mano. _  
_Prende tutto il tempo di cui ha bisogno. Vuole vedere come reagisce la donna. Cosa prova? _  
_l'indice medio si piega ed entra lentamente in lei. Il pollice rimane per massaggiare il clitoride, aumentando la velocità. _  
_L'uomo si sente sempre più entusiasta di sentirla gemere e notando quanto fosse calda._

_\- stai bene?_

_annuisce, circondando la testa dell'uomo con le mani, prima di avvicinarsi con le sue labbra alle sue e lasciargli un bacio delicato.  
_

_per tutta la durata del bacio, l'uomo muove il dito dentro e fuori da lei, tenendola stretta a sé e percependo così ogni brivido. _  
_respira profondamente, poi rimane quasi senza fiato. Una smorfia di piacere e sorpresa è dipinta sul suo viso. _  
_Si interrompe dal bacio, anche se involontariamente, quindi rimuove il dito dall'interno di lei e lo porta alle sue labbra._

****

\- Signora Blanchett, che piacere vederti!   
-Ciao...

sussurra dolcemente, sedendosi sul divano e guardandosi intorno.

\- L'intervistatore sarà con te tra pochi minuti. Avete dormito bene? Spero di non averti disturbato la scorsa notte ...  
**  
**

*** se non fossi arrivato, sarebbe stato meglio ***

\- Oh ... non ... non preoccuparti! Sai che sono stato terribilmente stanco ieri sera e il mio collega mi ha riportato in camera. Sai come funzionano queste cose, vero? Fanno due parole, bevi qualcosa ... e ne ottieni magicamente tre al mattino!  
**  
**

*** Certo ... la cosa ha portato ad un altro ... e finisci a letto con il tuo partner. E ti è piaciuto anche. ***  
L'uomo annuisce, sorridendo.

-Sì, è un momento insolito per trovarti nella stanza. Ma sono contento di non aver interrotto nulla.

Cate gli sorride, annuendo a quelle parole.

\- Sembrava strano, trovali entrambi ... nella sua stanza.  
**  
**

*** Quindi si è reso conto che tu e Chris non avete semplicemente parlato e bevuto. ***

-oh ... niente di interessante! A volte smetto di parlare in ritardo con i miei partner.

risponde prontamente, poi si alza dal divano.   
Se ne va anche se non è molto convinto.   
L'intervistatore arriva poco dopo e cerca di preparare tutto per l'intervista.

  
\- Ciao Cate!   
-Ciao !

  
Il giornalista si presenta e stringe la mano di Cate per salutarla.

\- Credimi, è un grande piacere per me poterti intervistare!   
-Oh ... beh ... il piacere è tutto mio!   
\- Devo ammettere che sei più bella di quanto potessi immaginare! Sono un grande fan e credimi, sono così eccitato!

Cate sorride, posando una mano sulla spalla della giornalista, cercando di farla rilassare.

\- Oh, non devi preoccuparti di cara! Non mordo! Non ancora !

le due donne si siedono e presto Chris arriva nella stanza.   
Cate lo guarda subito e non può fare a meno di osservarla. Si sentono complici, anche se a quel tempo non stavano facendo nulla.   
È in camicia e pantaloni. Qualcosa di molto informale.   
Indossa una giacca e pantaloni. Ma probabilmente non ha una camicia sotto.   
L'uomo si avvicina quindi posando la mano sulla spalla dell'attrice prima di rivolgersi all'intervistatore.   
Il giornalista li osserva prima di dare il benvenuto a Chris.

  
\- OH MIO DIO! Finalmente ti incontro anche io!

  
Chris sorride timidamente e stringe la mano alla ragazza.

-Piacere di conoscerti!

Cate rimane silenzioso, con un'aria leggermente assorbita.

****

_Cate osserva l'uomo succhiare due dita. Quindi si china su di lei, baciandola lentamente, facendole scivolare la lingua nella bocca e infine mordendosi il labbro inferiore quando la sente gemere di piacere. _  
_Sta succedendo questo. _  
_i suoi capelli sono mussolati e lui li regola saggiamente a lui, per guardarla negli occhi. _  
_Lui le sorride e lei ritorna, posando il pollice sul labbro inferiore del ragazzo._

  
_ \- Sicuramente non sapori di vodka ..._

  
_ dice di scherzare._

_-e che sapore provi allora? _  
_\- Non lo so .... ma mi piace così tanto .._

  
_ risponde sorridendo a quelle parole, accarezzandole la guancia. _  
_Si posiziona lentamente tra le sue gambe. Lo fa gradualmente, lasciando tutto il tempo necessario anche a lei._

_probabilmente sta aspettando che lei gli dia il consenso; ma non ha fretta. _  
_Si ferma a baciarle di nuovo il seno. Per tenerlo tra le mani, esaminarlo e leccarlo. _  
_Cate inarca la schiena, stringendo la mano ai fogli, ma lasciandolo continuare. _  
_È magra, può sentire le sue ossa, una per una. _  
_Ma la vista di lei nuda è così dannatamente sexy. Aggancia le gambe ai fianchi dell'uomo. _  
_adesso sono così vicini e i loro corpi quasi si toccano. _  
_Il suo seno è quasi al petto di Chris, così come le loro teste si toccano. _  
_Non sono necessarie altre parole._

_La entra con un colpo netto. Non è doloroso, non è forte; e la lascia adattarsi, prima di spingerla._  
_ La sua reazione è immediata, quindi lei rimane a bocca aperta, nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del collo dell'uomo e socchiudendo gli occhi._

_È così duro ed è stato quasi doloroso per lui muoversi. Certamente non pensava che la desiderasse così tanto. _  
_ora lo sapeva._

****

\- Cate? Cate ...?

Chris le prende leggermente la mano, come se stesse cercando di svegliarla. Cate scuote la testa, guardandolo confusa e poi l'intervistatore.

-Eh ..? spiacente?

  
La giornalista sorride, guardando i due attori e si schiarisce la gola.

\- Stavo parlando del film. Thor Ragnarok. Tu e Chris sembrate avere molta chimica.

*** non sai quanto sia mia cara chimica! ***  
-Oh si. Sì ... in effetti è stato facile fare amicizia con Chris!   
-Sì! Chris mi stava dicendo che voi due siete diventati grandi amici!

Cate sorride, poi guarda l'uomo.   
Chris annuisce alle parole del giornalista.

\- Penso che sia impossibile non adorare Cate!

Cate arrossisce, ma rimane in silenzio, armeggiando distrattamente con i suoi anelli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the positive comments! And above all, thank you for supporting me!  
I'm so glad you like the story!  
The next chapter will come soon.  
a very strong hug!  
xoxo


	11. argue

l'intervista sta andando bene.   
La giornalista sembra soddisfatta delle informazioni che ha ricevuto, e quindi è così felice di vedere i suoi due attori preferiti di fronte a lei.   
Cate sembra sorridente e piena di verve, come al solito.   
Chris è divertente e spiritoso ... sembra un bambino!   
è divertente ascoltare i loro aneddoti e vedere che c'è chimica tra di loro.   
Quando l'intervista termina, Cate saluta tutti e si fa da parte, armeggiando con il telefono. 

Chris non ci mette molto a raggiungerla.

\- Sembravi un po 'perso ...

mormora mettendosi di fronte a lei.

\- Sono solo molto stanco ... ma l'intervista è andata bene, no?

Cate fa un lungo respiro senza guardare l'uomo negli occhi, si aggiusta la giacca e torna a scrivere qualcosa al telefono.

\- Penso di sapere cosa stavi pensando.   
-Veramente?

Cate mette il telefono in tasca e finalmente lo guarda   
Sembra ancora abbastanza persa e confusa.

-Chris! eccoti finalmente!

parla l'organizzatore della convention.

\- Oh ciao ..!   
\- Prima ho parlato con la signora Blanchett. Spero non sia successo nulla di grave ieri sera.

Chris rimane in silenzio e Cate distoglie lo sguardo.

\- No ... no. Tutto bene! Cate era stanca e la riportai nella stanza. Abbiamo parlato un po '...   
-Oh si! si ... me l'ha già detto. Bene, allora ... ok! è solo che ... Hai lasciato la festa presto e io ero preoccupato.

Cate sembra infastidito dalle parole dell'uomo, quindi si mette le mani in tasca.   
Chris nota il suo disagio e scuote la testa dopo aver ascoltato le parole dell'uomo.

\- è la migliore collega dal punto di vista lavorativo. e un grande amico ... Non credo che ci intrometteremo in qualcos'altro nella nostra relazione.

dopo questa risposta, Chris lascia la stanza, si dirige verso l'ascensore e Cate lo segue, lasciando dietro di sé l'organizzatore.

-Grazie..

mormora appoggiandosi al muro quando si aprono le porte dell'ascensore.   
Chris la guarda negli occhi, sorridendo,

-Così lo fanno gli amici.

Le porte dell'ascensore si chiudono e loro due si guardano l'un l'altro.

\- Stavo pensando a noi due.   
-Quando?   
\- Durante l'intervista con quella ragazza. Ero ... con la mente altrove.

Chris le si avvicina accarezzandole le mani.

\- Avevo immaginato qualcosa di simile ... - Stavo   
solo ripensando a quello che è successo ..

abbassa lo sguardo, espira e fissa intensamente la punta delle sue scarpe.

-Prima ... per l'organizzatore, hai detto che tra di noi non ci sarà mai nient'altro che possa ostacolare la nostra amicizia.   
\- E così è ... siamo amici Cate.   
\- ABBIAMO FATTO SESSO PER DUE VOLTE! Pensi che sia una cosa banale?

sembrava nervosa, alterata e allo stesso tempo confusa.

\- Abbassa la voce, per favore!   
-No!

Chris la guarda, sospirando e stringendo i pugni.

\- Vuoi che tutti ci ascoltino?   
\- Ormai ... hanno già dei sospetti a riguardo.

\- E desideri che ciò che abbiamo fatto ieri sia uscito? Ti interessa davvero vedere i paparazzi inondarti di domande? Vedi la tua famiglia sbriciolarsi e il tuo mondo crollare?

Chris è serio, il suo tono è deciso.   
La prende per le spalle e la scuote senza ferirla.

\- Abbiamo suonato con il fuoco ieri sera. Ci lasciamo tentare.   
\- Mi hai tentato   
-I? Che dici?

Lei lo guarda.

\- Niente .. Non sto dicendo niente!   
-Cate! per favore ...   
-Chris ... per favore non complicare le cose.   
\- Non complicarlo ... ma cosa stai dicendo?

\- Che ho fatto un terribile errore. Non avrei dovuto lasciarti andare nella mia stanza ... ma l'ho fatto. E quando mi hai baciato ... io ... mi sono arreso come un pazzo! Come una ragazza stupida ... uno dei tuoi tanti fan innamorati di te! Potresti non essere colpevole di coscienza e forse non hai idea di cosa abbiamo fatto.

Chris guarda la donna e si sente profondamente ferito da quelle parole per alcuni secondi. Non si aspettava questo da lei.   
Ha ragione, erano andati troppo lontano. Ma è stata una decisione di comune accordo. Non erano ubriachi o incoscienti.   
Chris ferma l'ascensore, perché vuole scendere immediatamente.

\- Probabilmente hai ragione Cate. Sei bella, brillante, brava, impeccabile. E credimi, è difficile non cedere al tuo fascino ... e tu non fai assolutamente nulla per arretrare. Ma mi sbagliavo. Mi dispiace di averti trascinato in questa storia. Sono un completo idiota.

Cate lo guarda mentre si avvicina all'uomo.

\- E davvero ... mi dispiace tormentarti. Sentirti triste o confuso .. Non sono assolutamente un buon amico.   
Le porte dell'ascensore si aprono e lui esce.   
-Chris ...   
\- Ma lascia che ti dica una cosa. Terrò tutta questa merda per me. Quello che è successo. perché ho abbastanza rispetto per me e te. Ma se non avessi voluto ... non ti saresti ritrovato a gemere tra le mie braccia ieri.

Chris la lascia lì, davanti alle porte dell'ascensore, mentre cerca di dire qualche parola.

*** Merda! sei un fottuto idiota! ***

****

**"Il cliente che hai selezionato al momento non è raggiungibile. Riprova più tardi"  
**

*** Merda! Chris, perché non mi rispondi? Dove sei? **  
Ho chiesto in giro se ti hanno visto in hotel ma sembra che tu sia scomparso *

per tutto il pomeriggio cerca di chiamarlo, ma invano.   
ha disconnesso il telefono e non sembra voler rispondere.   
doveva immaginarlo.

*** non sei stato gentile a parlargli in questo modo ... è ovvio che l'hai offeso! ***

È spaventata, agitata e allo stesso tempo si sente scoraggiata.   
Come poteva essere stata così crudele in quel momento?   
Stava cercando di aiutarla.  
**  
**

*** Cate, ma che cazzo ti dice il tuo cervello? ***

è seduta sul letto e guarda il telefono. deve prepararsi per la rassegna stampa di quella sera, ma non ha forza.   
Prima di tutto deve parlargli perché vuole chiarire cosa hanno detto nell'ascensore.   
Molto semplicemente, Cate vuole scusarsi. Quindi la donna mette da parte il pranzo che non ha nemmeno toccato e torna a sdraiarsi sul letto in attesa di una risposta da parte dell'uomo.

****

_\- Stringimi forte, per favore ..._

_Chris la tiene stretta anche se non sta andando da nessuna parte. _   
_Le forze umane sono dolci, si liberano da un certo punto di vista. _   
_Lei socchiude gli occhi, ma non riesce a vedere la faccia del ragazzo, che la sta portando al piacere._

_\- Non voglio farti del male Cate .._   
_ -Non lo farai .. è così perfetto._

_I loro movimenti sono incatenati perfettamente. _   
_Muove il bacino, allo stesso modo in cui lo accoglie, muovendo i fianchi._

_Il suo respiro diventa più intenso, è caldo e sentirsi così pronta per lui lo fa impazzire._

_\- Ti ho schiaffeggiato in faccia, mentre stavamo girando il film ... forse sono io quello violento tra noi ..._

_Chris sorride a quelle parole. Sa che lei ha detto loro di cercare di allentare la tensione. _   
_E ci sta riuscendo. _   
_Lentamente cambia posizione. Se lo mette sopra di sé, tenendole i fianchi e potendo così apprezzare la bellezza di tutto il suo corpo._

_\- Eri così dispiaciuto .._   
_ \- e continuavi a ridere ..._

_Si china su di lui, baciandolo appassionatamente mentre allontana i capelli dal viso. _   
_Potrebbe morire per quel bacio. È così caldo, seducente. _   
_Con le sue labbra lungo il collo, il petto, la schiena per baciare il suo muscoloso addome. _   
_Nel frattempo Chris rientra in lei. Questa volta lui spinge più forte, e lei lo sente. _   
_getta la testa all'indietro, gli fa accarezzare spalle e seno. _

  
_\- sembri sorpreso .. _   
_\- Sei abbastanza stretto per essere ... essere Cate Blanchett _   
_\- ed è una cosa sbagliata? _   
_I movimenti diventano più approssimativi man mano che i due provano più piacere. _   
_i loro respiri si uniscono. Su quel letto sfatto, sono una cosa unica. _   
_Gli graffia la pelle, gemendo di piacere, e posando la testa sul suo petto._

********   
Cate trascorre la serata nella stanza.   
ha detto all'organizzatore dell'evento che non si sentiva troppo bene. Anzi è così.   
non si sente affatto bene.   
La donna aveva cambiato i vestiti e ora indossa una maglietta lunga e sbiadita. e ora era sdraiata sul letto a fissare il telefono.   
Non le aveva risposto.   
Sono le undici di sera e non è in albergo. Forse se n'è andato ... o forse è alla conferenza ora.   
Il telefono si illumina e lei controlla immediatamente.   
Purtroppo è il suo agente: il giorno dopo deve prepararsi per un incontro con lo stilista Armani.

Assolutamente da non perdere!   
Getta il telefono da parte e torna a fissare il muro.

si sente una schifezza per aver trattato Chris male. la donna sa che ha gestito male la cosa e sa che non ha fatto nulla di male.   
Passa un'altra ora.   
Prende di nuovo il telefono. Il suo collega sembra attivo in chat .. ma ha ignorato i messaggi.

* ** smetti di cercarlo. Domani se è in hotel, allora parlerai ** *

Cate scuote la testa e prende la chiave magnetica dalla stanza.   
Cammina a piedi nudi attraverso il corridoio deserto e dopo aver chiuso la porta si dirige verso la stanza di Chris.   
lei sente dei rumori.   
Forse non è solo al momento.   
Forse è in compagnia di un amico o di sua moglie.  
**  
**

*** Cosa diavolo stai facendo qui? Torna alla stanza ... Blanchett ***

e così fa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then here is the chapter. a special thanks to Jex82 who supports me so much !!!  
let me know what do you think  
xoxo


	12. Excuses

_she completely abandoned herself to him. She can feel him pushing inside her, holding her by the hips, touching her and kissing her all over her body._

_She's smelling the scent of man. She loves the way he is making it reach its climax._

_He no longer has brakes, he can't hold back._

_His member comes in and out of her. With his fingers, he caresses her clitoris and massages it, feeling it beat more and more._

_\- Wait ... don't come again_

_\- I don't think I can ..._

_she murmurs in a tremulous voice as a shiver runs down her back._

_He feels so close, he thinks all he needs just one more push to come._

_Being inside her is something extremely satisfying and relaxing. She is magnificent. Not just for sex._

_Comes out from inside her, and slowly rubs the limb in her wet center._

_\- Blanchett you drive me crazy ..._

_She gasps, bites her lower lip and holds onto him tightly, moving her hips very slowly; I'm both almost breathless, tired but above all so close to coming._

_-Cate're torturing me so .._

_She rubs her vaginal lips against him, and it takes little, to hear him pant and come, calling her by name._

_All stretched, lips parted, eyes fixed on her. He mumbles and groans, moving his pelvis against her._

_\- Chris ... I ..._

_She is hot, so hot, so she feels the heat rising, and her body trembling. the woman reaches orgasm almost simultaneously with him._

_Their breaths once again make frantic. Then she, completely exhausted, lays down on him, feeling the warmth of his seed between her legs._

_\- My goodness..._

_pants, closing her eyes and resting her head on the male chest._

_Chris caresses her back, puts her hand in the woman's hair and then kisses her gently._

_\- You came ... with me_

_She nods slightly, covering both with the sheet._

_They take both a long breath, and remain crouched without saying so much more._

_Words are not needed. There is an incredible connection between them._

_They stay awake, she caresses his chest, and Chris the woman's back that drives him so crazy._

_silence falls in that room that smelled of sex and vodka._

******

Cate fell asleep at the end.

the woman is completely destroyed and fatigue has overwhelmed her; she turns over several times in the bed, and seems very tense. she does not sleep even two hours, which immediately wakes up with a start. she observes that the light of the lamp near the bedside is still on. Cate then checks the phone and finds that Chris still hasn't answered her.

She takes a deep breath and try to calm the nerves.

*** fuck is very late. Tomorrow you have to be fit, but you look like shit ***

She gets up from the bed and goes to the bathroom; and it is after observing herself in the mirror that she decides to take a shower.

Perhaps the hot water will be able to calm her down a bit.

Cate takes off her shirt and throws it on the floor, then opening the shower box and grabbing the white towel.

She lowers her panties and removes the bra, so that she is completely naked and ready for a shower.

hot water fills the room with steam.

Cate returns to observe herself in the mirror, tracing the contours of her curves with her fingers.

she had it all wrong. She was wrong to talk back to Chris ... to invite him to drink in her room ... to give in to his effusions.

Once out of the bathroom, Cate heads for the bedroom.

she has wet hair and a slightly red face.

The body is wrapped in a white towel. The woman sits on the bed and brushes her blond hair with her fingers.

She squints her eyes and sniffs, trying to compose herself.

she picks up the phone and sees that Chris is online on the chat.

She wants to write to him, but she knows that at the moment it's all completely useless. Before he was in the room ... and he was with someone.

It is quite evident that he does not want to talk to her.

After a few minutes, they knock on the door.

*** who the fuck is it now !? if it's the guy at the convention I swear I don't open. He ... has horrible timing ***

Cate remains silent, hoping to stay alone again.

They knock on the door again.

-Cate ...

she hears a male voice calling her by name. But that voice is absolutely familiar to her.

it's Chris!

She stands up slowly, and walks barefoot on the carpet.

\- Cate please open me ..

The woman clears her throat, taking a long breath and finally opens the door.

He is in front of her leaning against the door frame.

As soon as she opens the door, he watches her, and she can't help but observe him.

\- Do you need something?

she asks, murmuring those words.

-Can I come in?

\- No. I'm going to go to sleep ...

Chris watches her again, only to notice how tired the woman's face was.

\- You searched for me this afternoon ... I think you wanted to talk to me.

\- work things .. mostly. We can talk about it tomorrow.

The man nods, doing just more strength, pushes the door and goes inside.

Cate looks at him astonished and annoyed by his behavior, so he takes a step back, closing only after the room door.

-Do I told you that you could get.

\- If you tell me something speaks, today is already tomorrow, after all.

He stands in front of her, standing, still watching her.

Cate approaches him.

-Well?

\- I've been looking for you ... to tell you I wasn't coming to the press conference ... it's evening.

Responds annoyed.

\- Yes, I noticed your absence. They told me you weren't doing very well.

\- So it seems.

-Influence?

Cate shrugs, and sits on the bed.

\- Well ... it's all for the evening. After all we'll talk tomorrow ... in the afternoon.

Chris looks around and notices that the lunch and dinner meal are intact on the table.

\- it's a real pity she didn't come to the conference ... they talked a lot about you. And then ... dinner was delicious.

\- Like I said ... I wasn't doing too well.

Chris looks around again. Notice the phone on, and the bed almost completely intact.

\- If you're sick ... for what happened in the elevator today ... then it doesn't matter.

She remains silent and stares at him.

\- We exaggerated both ... you are very nervous, and I imagine your worries very well. And I ... I didn't help you. We just left to go on instinct. But we made things worse.

-Chris ... I ..

-You do not have to apologise. I know why you were angry, I know how reserved you are Cate. I promised you a word won't come out of my mouth ... about us.

The woman sits next to him taking his hand.

\- I've been looking for you a lot today ... because I wanted to apologize

\- You don't have to do it ...

\- I disrespected you. I've been ... so mean. It's not something I usually do.

-I know..

he murmurs, stroking her wet hair. He pulls her close to him and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

\- Don't worry, Cate ... it's all right.

-I ... I needed to talk to you ..

she whispers, resting her head on the man's shoulder.

\- I came up to your room ... but then I heard voices and then I came back.

she was my assistant!

Chris shakes his head, just smiling at the woman's words.

He caresses her face and then gets up from the bed, taking one of the prepared meals from the table.

\- roast chicken with puree and vegetables ... or potato cream, broccoli and spring onion with added turmeric?

Cate makes a disgusted face and the man continues to laugh.

he returns to her with the plate of roast chicken and lays it on the bed, right in the middle of them.

\- I don't think you've eaten today ...

\- between a few hours we'll need breakfast Chris ... I think ...

He silences her by bringing a piece of chicken to her lips.

\- Now eat ... at least a little ...

Cate taste the roast chicken and watching him in silence, then she swallows the bite and take a short breath.

\- Why are you here?

her voice is still anguished.

\- I think ... for you. You needed me ...

Chris tastes the puree and then with the spoon, take the woman in front of him.They stay that way, for a few minutes, before the man takes the napkin and cleans his colleague's lips.

\- You look very tired ...

-so are you..

\- You should rest now ...

Chris caresses her face again, and she squints her eyes, breathing harder.

-I called your name last night ..

He looks at her with a slight nod.

-I also called you by name, Cate ..

The woman bites her lower lip, and squeezes his hand.

\- I wanted it too ... just like you. You didn't seduce me ... you didn't do anything I didn't want ...

Chris puts away the nearly empty plate and returns to her.

\- Cate ... I know. Let's not talk about it anymore ... I don't want to see you feel bad.

Chris hugs her tightly, kissing her on the neck.

\- No more excuses ... I know you're sincere. Today ... we were just nervous ... both.

Cate approaches the man's face and kisses him slowly on the lips. it is something intimate, personal and much more than an apology from him.

and this time he replies to the woman's lips.

it is a slow kiss, that smells of pain and sorrow, full of anguish, of frustration.

\- Don't tell me you were so sick ... for our fight ...

Cate says nothing, embracing him.

Chris shakes his head and puts her on the bed next to him. He holds her tight, so as to reassure her, caresses her hair and sniffs her skin.

He just unfastens the towel, and caresses her back slowly.

-You didn't respond to my messages ..

\- You didn't show up the rest of the day, Mrs. Blanchett ..

Drop the towel, and slowly caress the rib zone.

\- Now rest ... stay here next to you.


	13. promises

She remains lying next to him. When she wakes up in the morning Chris is still hugging her and his head is resting on the soft and smooth back of the actress.  
He too had fallen asleep, although he had been awake all the time necessary to see her fall asleep.  
the woman stretches, yawns and takes a long breath before turning and changing position ...  
He murmurs something and she strokes his head pretending nothing.  
Now the man's head is resting on the breast just covered by the towel.  
Cate picks up the phone and checks the messages before turning it off completely.  
That day her family would arrive and in the evening she had to attend a charity event.  
Chris moves as he puts his hand on the woman's side.

-Cate ...  
\- I'm here..

she murmurs, bringing her thumb to the man's lower lip.

-we still have time before breakfast ..

Chris looks up and meets the woman's, before stroking her freckled face.

-mh ... it's early ..

Cate smiles at him, taking his hand and then playing with his fingers.

\- you look very expansive today ...  
\- am i?  
\- much more than yesterday ...

Chris smiles at her yawning a little later and carefully observes the woman's breast.

\- I would say that this ... is a pleasant sight ... to wake up in the morning

Cate blushes slightly, giving him a light pinch on his arm.

-Do not be vulgar..  
\- Forgive me, Mrs Blanchett ...  
he replies jokingly, stroking her now dry hair.

Cate lowers the towel and takes the man's hand and lays it on her breast, to then get closer to him and look into his eyes.  
*** What the fuck are you doing Cate? Jesus Christ! Stop that!***

\- Last night ... I missed you so much. All I do is rethink what happened between us ...  
\- I came to your room because I wanted to see how you were ... and because despite our fight, I needed to see you.

Cate looks down and he immediately caresses her cheekbone with his thumb.

\- The day before, we are simple colleagues ... then we end up in bed by mistake ... then we have sex again ... and it seems that this is giving us addiction.  
-As a drug?  
\- A kind ... but all this ... is so absurd. It never happened to me before.

********

During the morning, Cate is busy wearing clothes from the new Armani collection.  
Chris came with her to the Atelier.  
she is wearing the top dress of the fashion house, and she is looking in the mirror.  
He looks at her without saying anything.

\- Do you say this dress makes me fat?  
\- you're joking, right?

Cate shakes her head looking into his eyes.

\- You're perfect ... beautiful.

Chris approaches her, placing his hands on her hips.

-Try to put a belt ... I think this accessory would enhance your body.

The saleswoman approaches the two looking with a puzzled air.

\- Mrs. Blanchett ... have you found the right dress for the evening?  
-Mh ... yes I would say yes ..

She responds hurriedly, breaking away from the man's grasp.  
Chris steps aside and lets the two women talk quietly.

-Okay ... then we wait for you at the cash desk with the envelopes of your purchases.  
\- Very gladly! Thanks a lot..

Cate approaches Chris and takes his hand.

\- wait for me outside ... I'll change my clothes and come back here ..

After not even ten minutes, she is ready to exit the store finally.  
He is waiting for her outside the dressing room with several envelopes, and as soon as he sees her, he approaches.

\- tonight you'll be beautiful in that dress.  
\- I like it ... it's simple ... red ... I find it very beautiful.

Cate looks into his eyes, and then looks at the different envelopes, and counts one more.

\- did you get something for yourself?  
\- No ... I got something for you.

Chris puts the envelopes on the ground, and hands her what he bought while she was in the dressing room.

-What ... what did you buy me? Chris, you didn't have to! Really ... I ..  
\- Open the package, and tell me if you like it.

The woman does as she was told, and opening the gift, she takes out a beautiful belt that matches the dress.

\- Oh ... but it's beautiful.  
-As I said ... I think this can give you a lot of value.

****

She is lying on the bed, looking at the man as he dresses and prepares for the interview.

\- You have the same scent as yesterday ...  
-Do you like?  
-it is very masculine ...  
\- Does this mean that I am not?

Cate chuckles biting her lower lip before looking at it carefully.

\- Mh ... I can't say that.

Chris puts his jacket on the chair and approaches the woman who was lying on her bed.

\- you're a devil, you know? Maybe the role of Hela is really right for you.

He ruffles her hair, and caresses her face, then lays his lips on those of the woman, and she does not offer any resistance.

*** god you are so corny ... you look like two boyfriends at the first crush ***

Cate puts both arms on the man's shoulders and holds onto him.

\- So I'm evil?  
\- Terribly ... Mrs Blanchett ... you don't know how much fear you incite

Chris runs his fingers over the lines around her eyes, and she looks at him slightly confused.

\- What's up?  
\- is that ... you're ... special. I was so scared to work with you, because you are unique ..  
\- I'm not unique.

\- Maybe then you are for me ... and your millions of fans.

The woman continues to laugh and shakes her head very much.

-And then this morning..with that dress ... you were so ... so beautiful.

\- Mh ... said the man among the sexiest in the world. I could almost throw up how ugly you are

she answers ironically.

-Would you do it?  
\- Of course not! I'm not so idiotic as not to see how much you are ... well ..  
\- you're so funny ... you have no idea how it is pleasant to spend time with you Cate .. do not you even know.

Cate looks down and sits on the bed, staying close to him.

-All this ... it's about to end. You know it right?  
\- This thing between us? the fact that you and I are friends, but we share the same bed?  
-mh ..  
\- And we act like two teenagers?

Cate just nods, taking his hand.

\- Soon my family will arrive ... tomorrow you will see yours ...  
-I know Cate .. it's probably better this way. We are friends and we are destined to remain so

*** is the best thing for both ... I would say! ***

Chris puts both hands on the woman's face and kisses her again. Cate responds to the kiss, putting more vigor and passion into it.  
The man puts his hands under the woman's blouse, just unbuttoned, and reaches her velvety skin.

They let themselves be carried away by that moment of mutual intimacy.

-Cate ... give me a promise ...

he murmurs, detaching himself from the woman's lips.

-Wear that belt tonight ... when you're on the red carpet with that gorgeous dress ..  
\- do you want me to do it?  
\- I'd like ... really so much.

Cate looks into his eyes, leaving a trail of kisses, first on his jaw, and then on his neck.

\- So ... I'll do it. But you, wear the same scent as yesterday ..

Chris drops her on the bed and sits on top of her.

\- consider it as already done ..

someone knocks on the door, and the two look at each other in the eyes, and suddenly stop.

\- do not go..  
\- give me a second..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay here we are with the next chapter.  
if you like it comment and let me know.  
a hug!  
xoxo


	14. Taking care

Chris goes to open the door slowly, while Cate buttons up her blouse.  
Both clear their throats, and the woman gets up from her bed and sits on the armchair.  
As soon as the door is opened, Chris sees his colleague, Mark in front of him.

-Hey!  
-Mark!  
\- You can't believe Chris ... I have great news!

he says enthusiastically.

\- You are on the front page! Yesterday's interview was a success! And there is also the video on Youtube!

Cate gets up and heads for the two men.

\- Oh ... Cate! I didn't think you were here!

Chris nods, smiling a little later.

\- But ... But did I interrupt something?

\- We were talking ... about the ceremony ...

Cate smiles at Mark and bites her lower lip slightly.

\- Fantastic!!!

Mark looks at both Chris and Cate showing him the newspaper article.

\- Great job guys! I can't wait for the evening to celebrate together!

Meanwhile, Cate slightly observes the newspaper article.  
*** Chemistry and harmony ... no doubt this component is too developed between you and Chris ***

Mark stays with them to talk a little longer, then he leaves and goes back to his room.  
Chris closes the bedroom door and looks at Cate sighing.

\- I love her liveliness.

Cate smiles at him and sits on the bed.

\- Do you think he ... he understood ...  
\- What?  
\- Well that I was in your room, certainly not to talk about the evening ceremony?

Chris rubs her shoulders and she moans softly, closing her eyes.

-I do not know. I really don't think he understood it.  
-Mh ..  
\- After all, we didn't do anything here ..  
\- Not in your room ..

Chris smiles and takes her hand.

\- Will your family be in the evening?  
-I still don't know ... the baby sitter will send me a message just arrived at the airport.  
\- Well we still have some time then ..

Cate sits on the bed and picks up her phone.  
Chris joins her and takes her face in her hands. She does not object and says nothing.

\- Cate tries to be quiet ... I don't want to see you like last night ...

-Chris I ... don't ...

He puts his finger on her lips and tries to calm her.

\- Don't think about it now. I just want you to be relaxed okay? Let's enjoy these moments together and don't ask any more questions.

Cate looks at him carefully before nodding and kissing him slowly on the lips.

\- Yes ... that's fine

He lifts her from the ground after taking her by the hips and returns the kiss.

  
******

it's late afternoon now. Cate is lying on the bed and reading some news on the phone.  
Chris near her, stroking his bare back, massaging her slowly.  
Cate stretches and yawns, moving her hair from in front of her face.

\- Found anything interesting?  
\- Fans seem enthusiastic about the movie .. they find it very humorous.

Chris walks over to her, taking her phone and placing it on the bed.

\- and what do you think of the movie?  
-I?  
\- ...  
\- Well ... it's definitely interesting. and then the cast is truly unique and stellar.

Chris chuckles making her lean on her naked body.

\- Interesting ... Mrs Blanchett ...

Cate chuckles, pinching his arm.  
He tickles her, and then returns to hold her close to him.

-What will we do?  
-When?  
\- When the convention is over. When will we simply be colleagues again?

\- I don't know ... I think every one of us will take back his life ... as it should be

Chris looks at her, nodding at her words before passing his hand over her breast.

\- I thought that after the first night there would be no others

\- We were probably both wrong ... don't you think?

Chris's hand moves to the woman's intimacy, caressing her slowly and letting two fingers enter her.

\- Oh ... god you are ... you are so unfair

She gasps and blushes visibly.

-I don't know what you're talking about Cate ..

He moves his fingers quickly inside her. He does it to get her excited and to give her pleasure.

-Chris ... we just finished ... oh ... my ..  
\- what are we done?

Now the thumb is getting married on the clitoris and rapidly torture  
She gasps and moans, closing her eyes and begging him not to stop.

\- Tell me Cate ... I'm curious now ...  
\- Oh dear ...

Cate leaves a trail of kisses on the man's neck and smiles slightly embarrassed when he looks into her eyes.

She slowly moves your hips against the boy's fingers, then search for his lips and kiss him, letting his tongue enter his mouth.

-no ... I don't say anything ..

\- Are you sure you don't want to say anything?

He pushes his fingers deeper, then removes them from inside her and looks into her eyes observing his direction.

Cate looks at him unsatisfied.

\- Do not dare!

\- I can not?

He laughs and responds to the woman's kiss by biting her lower lip.

\- Chris ... I'm not kidding ... you can't leave me like this ...

He was about to answer the woman's words, when Cate's phone rings and vibrates.

-oh ... no no no ...

Cate murmurs mumbling something.

-Cate ... I think it's the babysitter.

Chris lies on the bed and hands the phone to the woman.

Cate looks down with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! This is the chapter. Let me know what you think!!

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is the first chapter. Let me know what you think !!!


End file.
